Why Does This Keep Happening to me?
by madisonj
Summary: I guess you'll have to read this to see what it's about. ;)
1. Chapter 1

So this story will be updated soon as well as my other story and I do plan on starting another one as well. I hope you guys can be patient with me though lol. :) So that everyone is aware, this will be a short story, chapters will be long and there may not be a lot but with my other story posted that one will definitely be long. I can promise that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so when I had the idea of writing this I didn't think it would turn out like this so now i'm putting a trigger warning on this story. I'll try to put a warning up for the really bad chapters. For this one it's just the end of it and it doesn't go into really any detail, so I think people should be fine. Alright i'm so sorry if this first chapter sucks**

 **The break up :(**

At CatCo Kara was getting excited about going on a date with Lena Luthor. Although most people think that she is like her brother, Lex, she's seen first hand that she is nothing like him. Lena was sweet and thoughtful and Kara couldn't find one bad thing about her. Lena had reacted badly to Kara telling her that she was Supergirl, she got mad and cried thinking that Kara hadn't told her because she didn't trust her but Kara was quick to assure her that that wasn't the reason for keeping it a secret.

" _Lena I have to tell you something and I know I shouldn't have waited this long but i just couldn't find a way to tell you and every time I was going to tell you we always got interrupted by someone. I just want to tell you. I-"_

" _Kara honey, not that you're not cute and adorable while rambling, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything without me judging you. Please tell me" Lena had such a loving expression on her face and Kara had a feeling she was about to wipe that loving look off of her face because she hadn't been totally honest in their relationship and Kara didn't know if she could handle losing Lena._

 _Kara took a deep breath and thought 'please Rao please don't take her away from me' "Lena I need you to know I did this to keep you safe. " Kara paused to undo her shirt. Kara couldn't dare looking at Lena's face so she just decided to keep looking down._

" _Kara" there was a pause "Kara" Lena tried again, "Kara!" the last time she had said her name louder " Kara look at me" Slowly Kara looked up at Lena with regret in her eyes. " Kara I just don't understand, don't you trust me? You know you can always talk to me. I just don't understand why it took you so long to tell me." Kara didn't think she had ever seen Lena look so sad before this point. She knew she had made a mistake, she just didn't know how she would fix this._

" _Lena, I am so sorry for lying to you and not telling you the full truth about who I am ." Kara pauses and tries to collect herself. "Lena I just didn't want you to get hurt. Everyone who gets close to me either dies or gets injured and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that you got hurt" Kara was trying to keep herself together but it was proving to be really hard. "Lena I really like you and I didn't want to screw our friendship and now our relationship up. I'm so so so sorry Lena. " Kara just couldn't keep it together anymore and started to silently cry. Lena saw this and immediately and just went over to the hero, her hero. And hugged her. Lena just made sure that Kara knew she wasn't mad, just upset. After that she just held Kara in her arms and they ended up falling on the couch cuddled together._

Kara looked at the time on her laptop and started getting ready to meet Lena for lunch at Noonan's. Once Kara had sat down at the table she thought about all that they had been through in the two years they've been together, remembering back to a year ago on their first valentines day. They had just decided to stay in and have a romantic dinner and just watch netflix. It was also the first time they had said 'I love you' to each other. She remember how big she had smiled and how she felt when Lena and her had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Kara and Lena had met up for lunch and an hour and a half later Kara had gone back to CatCo while Lena had gone back to L-Corp. Kara had gone back to work with a huge smile on her face. It was just after 8pm and she was on her way out of the office and she decided that instead of going back to her Loft so she went to Lena's. She used her key to get in and as she was coming she heard sound coming from the bedroom

"Lena? Lena are you okay?" she opened the door to the bedroom and was shocked by what she saw.

" Kara. oh my god. What are you doing here?" Lena looked up to Kara and saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes. "Kara I am so sorry. Please let's talk about this."

" Lena you know my past. I can't believe you would do this to me. Lena we're over. " Kara had had tears running down her face as she spoke and as she left. Lena quickly put on an oversize shirt from her college and ran after her.

"Kar! Please wait. I'm so sorry but I don't want to break up." Kara saw tears in her eyes but she knew if she took Lena back she would most likely end up regretting it.

" Lena, no. I can't, I can't be in another relationship where the other has cheated on me. It always ends up hurting me. Lena we can work something out since we work so closely but for now i just need some space. I can't believe you would do this to me. I have to go."

" Kara please let me explain. I-" Lena needed Kara to know the truth but Kara wouldn't let her speak.

"No Lena. Bye." Behind the now closed door Lena turns around, fear laced in her eyes.

"Ready to get back to what we started babe?" Lena had gotten pulled back to the bedroom fighting and trashing trying to get away from David but it was useless, he was just too strong. Lena was forced to go back into the bedroom with him.

" PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DAVID. STOP!"

"SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD UGLY BITCH." Lena was trying so hard to keep it together. Between the break up and the now this Lena really wanted to die in this moment, it was a never ending pain that she felt in her heart. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't control it.

Eventually when he was done it was 2 hours later and she had never been in so much pain, Lena got off of her bed, went and locked her door, changed the sheets in her bed, and laid down with tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was broken, again. Lena just kept thinking 'why does this always happen to me' whenever Lena was in a good relationship it was always David that came along and ruined it. Lena turned to the right side of the bed where she had her side table and opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. She opened in, stared at the silver banded ring she had gotten to propose to Kara with. Tears once again had welled up in Lena's eyes and she couldn't control them. She let the sobs rack her body as all the pain from the night fell heavy on her chest. Lena was sobbing so hard she was barely able to breathe. Lena had fallen asleep with the ring box in her hand and dried tear tracks. Her one final thought was that she couldn't live without Kara, Kara was the one person she had in her life who kept her grounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I wrote the first chapter and this chapter in 2 days so if they don't make total sense i'm sorry about that and i'm posting them right after I finish them so i'm sorry if they seem rushed but I really just wanted to get a couple chapters posted so I hope people won't totally hate this. And this chapter just mentions what happened at the end of the first chapter. Thanks for reading guys :)**

 **Aftermath**

Kara was flying to her loft when she stopped mid flight, did she really want to be alone right now? Kara changed her mind and went to the two people she knew she could go to for anything. It had taken her two minutes to get to Maggie's. She stood outside the door, trying to compose herself but it didn't work so she just let the tears fall freely as she knocked. All it took was a few seconds before the door had been opened by Maggie.

Kara gave a watery smile. " Hi" but as she spoke that one word her voice cracked and she just couldn't control the tears. Maggie pulled her into her apartment and into a hug and just let the younger Danvers cry into her shoulder

" Maggie who was at the do-" Alex had stopped mid sentence when she saw Maggie holding onto her sobbing sister. Alex wasn't sure whether or not to let her fiance hold her sister any longer but as she was walking up to them and got close enough, Kara let go of Maggie and had latched onto her holding onto her for dear life and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Alex and Maggie moved kara over to the couch and sat her down, Kara still being in Alex's arms sobbing. Alex repositioned herself so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch with Kara laying against her chest. Maggie sat on the other side of the couch with Kara's legs on top of her and head resting against the arm of the couch. Soon Kara had stopped sobbing and ger breathing had evened out, so Alex knew she had fallen asleep.

"Mags did you get a chance to ask her what was wrong?"

" No, she didn't. Should we call Lena? Or do you think that this is about-"

"Oh shit, I can't think of anything else that would have happened. Mags I know this is a lot to ask but can you-"

" -Go to talk to Lena? Sure. She's probably awake still right? "

" Yeah. She's probably at home right now." Maggie went over to Alex, have her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her things before leaving. It was a half an hour car ride to get to Lena's. Once she got there she walked to Lena's penthouse and knocked. Once Lena had opened the door Maggie saw her red eyes, a cut on her lip and there were still tears freely falling.

" Maggie? What are you doing here?" Maggie looked into her eyes and saw the hurt behind them.

" Kara showed up to my apartment in tears. Alex and I are trying to figure out what happened so I thought I would come over here. Lena why did Kara show up at my place and why do you have a swollen lip?"

Lena inhaled a sharp painful breath. " Kara came in and she walked into the bedroom, she saw me in bed with someone. She broke up with me, I know I deserved it. "

Maggie locked shocked but the detective looked at her. " Lena. I can tell something else is going on here? What is it little Luther?"

Lena looked just about ready to start sobbing again. " Maggie please just leave. You should be with Kara right now, she deserves to have people who love her around." Maggie wasn't about to be fooled by Lena's act. She and Lena were sitting at the couch and Maggie looked down at the coffee table and saw a box, maggie's eyes became wide when she realized what was probably in it. Maggie grabbed and opened the box and she couldn't believe how gorgeous this ring was, it was simple yet it had a beautiful diamond on it, not to big and not too small. She knew Kara would most likely love it. She looked back up to Lena.

" Little Luther, please tell me what really happened." Lena looked ready to deny that anything else happened so Maggie stepped in. " Lena I know how much you love Kara and this ring shows that so what was going on when she came in?"

" She walked in and heard something coming from the bedroom and she ended up walking in and seeing a guy on top of me-"

" You were fucking going to have sex with a guy?! Aren't you gay Luther?"

" I am Maggie" Lena was trying now to keep herself composed but it was proving to be extremely tough.

" Then why the fuck would you do that to Kara? it's not like you were fucking forced to do anything-" Maggie was looking straight into Lena's eyes the whole time and when she saw fear and shame flash through them and a tear roll down her cheek. " Little Luther?" she waited a couple of seconds hoping for a reply. " please answer me Lena" Maggie tried to get a reply out of her but she couldn't. She felt her heart drop. " Lena" Maggie said with a strain in her voice, she didn't want to believe that one of the strongest people she knew had been handled like that by someone "this guy, He forced you didn't he?"

Lena didn't know what to say but she was was close to sobbing. Maggie saw this and moved closer to Lena and just pulled her into her arms and that's when Maggie, if she had any doubts to begin with, confirmed her thoughts of Lena being.. She couldn't even bare the thought of Lena being raped. "I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me Maggie." Lena said in between her heart wrenching sobs. Maggie's heart was just breaking more as the minutes went by.

"Lena i'm going to text Alex to come over here okay? We need to get you to the D.E.O and get checked out." Lena was silent at first but when Maggie was getting ready to pull out of the hug Lena started to grip her a little harder so she would keep Lena in her arms.

Maggie tried to pull out of the hug but Lena just increased her hold on her. Maggie's heart was absolutely breaking for the young Luther. She wondered if this was the first time this has happened or not. Maggie grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Alex.

' Al I need you and a med evac to come to Lena's. Don't ask why, just please hurry.'

Maggie put her phone down and re-positioned herself so that the Little Luther was laying down on her, but as she was moving her she noticed something on Lena's pants- blood. it's a good thing she called for a medical unit to come. Maggie had Lena laying on her for about 5 minutes before Alex had came in with a medical team and a gurney. She went to get up but she realized that all Lena's weight was now on her.

" Al she's asleep, lets lift her up."

"Okay. on three. 1….2….3" and they lifted her onto the gurney and she was quickly taken out of the penthouse and brought down into the waiting car.

" Danvers," it was Agent Vasquez who had called for alex, "Do you want to come back with us or are you and Maggie going to come back on your own?"

" We'll be coming back on our own. Thanks vasquez." without another word Vasquez nodded and left to go back to the D.E.O.

" Maggie what the hell happened?"

" Alex did Kara tell you what happened?"

" Yes. She told me that she saw a guy on top of Lena when she walked into the bedroom. I can't believe she would do that to Kara with a g-" Alex had stopped mid sentence and Maggie knew the wheels in Alex's head were turning. " Shit. she would never do that to Kara, she's proven time and time again that her love for Kara is so strong. Mags? Was she?"

Alex had trouble getting anything out so all Maggie did was nod confirming Alex's questions. Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and started to walk out of the penthouse when she suddenly stopped and turned around and picked up the box containing the beautiful ring and put it in her bag.

" Maggie was that a ring box? Why would you- oh my god. She was going to-"

" Alex, babe. Calm down. Let's get back to the D.E.O. i'm going to call Lucy and ask her to go over to my place and take care of Kara."

" Alright, good idea. Mags? Do you think Lena will be okay?"

" I sure hope so babe." Maggie was trying to not show any emotion but her heart was breaking for Lena. No one deserved to be raped.

It was half an hour later when they got to the D.E.O. Alex and Maggie walked hand in hand into the med bay and once they got to Lena's room they walked in and just held onto Lena's hands, trying to think of what is yet to come.

 **Alright i'm really sorry if this is bad. Please please please leave reviews i want to know how you think this story is going, and if I should change anything. I had a plan on what to write for each chapter but now I may be stuck for the next one :/ but I think the way these two chapters have gone is better than the original plan I had for this story. I was planning on having Mon-El in this but now it just won't work with him in this story. Anyways. Please leave reviews. And thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Help**

" Thanks for doing this for us Lucy."

" it's no problem Mags, i'll stay with Kara as long as you need me to. Can I ask what happened?"

" even i'm not totally sure with what has happened but please just keep an eye on Kara." Alex and Maggie had gotten Lucy to stay with Kara at Maggie's apartment so that Kara has someone to look out for her and someone she knows.

" Okay, see you in a few hours?"

Maggie had nodded her head yes and Lucy had left the D.E.O. Maggie walked back into Lena's room in the Med Bay and just stopped. She saw Alex looking over Lena's charts and she decided to go over and hold Lena's hand. Maggie was looking at Lena's face and stroking her hair when suddenly she moved her gaze down to Lena's lower half. She saw Lena's bandaged arm and a cast wrapped about her Left ankle. Then she thought back to what might've happened if she had only gotten there earlier, with that in mind she gently lifted Lena's hand in her own and just held it and rubbed it smoothly. Maggie had gotten so caught up in her thoughts and running over figures over her knuckles that she didn't notice Lena had woken up.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"W-wa-water please" Maggie passes lena the cup of water that was close to the bed. Lena takes a sip of it.

" Better?" Alex had walked over to them.

" I guess. Why am I here? Did somethi-" Lena paused for a couple of seconds when suddenly her facial expression changed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Maggie leaned in and gave Lena a hug and that's when the dam just broke as she started to sob as if there was no tomorrow. Maggie let Lena cry on her shoulder for about 5 minutes before moving onto the bed and moving Lena into her chest and just holding her. Maggie looks to Alex and mouths 'ask her about it'

" Lena.. Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

" Su-sure A guy that I went out with for a few months came over. At first we were talking but then he tried to kiss me. 2 things you should know about this guy; 1 he cheated on me and that's what caused us to break up, 2 he didn't take it well. He um- h..he " Maggie could see that she was struggling to get it out

" He raped you didn't he Lena?" Alex and Maggie both watched Lena as her face crumbled as another sob came out and put her head back into maggie's chest and started to sob again. Maggie looked to Alex and they both noticed the tears in each others eyes and knew what the other was thinking,

"Lena.. ho-how many times has this happened?"

Lena took a minute to gain the courage to speak up again " It happened a few times while I was in a relationship with him but then after we had broken up he showed up to my apartment and he had forced me again and then I had gotten into a relationship with a women, because i'm bisexual, and when she had come home she saw me underneath him naked and obviously she broke up with me. It happened again not too long after I had gotten into another relationship about 5 months later and then I moved here to try to get away from him but about 12 months into the relationship with Kara he had come back, but he hadn't gotten caught this time and I thought that was going to be the end of it but then he showed up again and he just.. He j...he just fucked up another relationship and i'm just so sick of him doing this to me, I mean I am a Luther and all so maybe I deserve all that's come my way. Maybe I deserve to be-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Little Luther. No one-" Maggie stops Lena from talking by putting a hand up " and I mean NO ONE, deserved to be raped and forced into something they don't want. Lena, you should've talked to kara about this, she would've been able to help, she will be able to help. You just have to let her in like you have us."

" it's just so much harder when u love the person you love is the one you should be talking to. I just wanted to protect her from all this, I didn't want her to feel hurt or guilty" she paused "So what do I do now Maggie? She probably hates me right now and I don't want to cause anymore trouble for her."

" Lena she loves you okay? You have to have faith in her, that's why you were going to propose right? Because of the faith and trust you have in her? If you believe in her you'll do this okay? Promise me you'll tell her, you gotta tell her." Maggie wraps her arms around Lena and pulls her in for a hug. And that's when Alex and walk in

" Dr. Hamilton, what's going on with Lena's injuries? Will she be able to leave soon?"

" She'll be okay to leave in a couple of hours hours actually, there was just some internal bleeding, and I want to make sure that the other injuries, her bandaged arm and her left ankle, are healing okay and that there's no risk. Her ankle needs to be watched out for, It's on the brink of being broken so you need to watch out for banging it on tables or chairs. And for your wrist it should heal in a couple of weeks. And the lip will be swollen a couple more days. Other then that she'll be free to go."

" Thanks Doc." Dr. Hamilton nodded and gave a slight smile at Maggie and Lena before leaving. Alex had followed her though.

"Doc!" Alex yelled as she was trying to catch up to her

" yes Alex? What can I do for you?"

" you didn't talk about everything, I mean every injury- is she okay? Is it going to take a while to heal? Will she be okay to-"

Dr. Hamilton raised a hand to stop Alex from speaking and babbling.

" Alex, honestly he did a lot of damage to her, she's going to be in pain for a week, possibly 2. " she pauses and looks at the young agent" Alex the best thing to do is just be with her and show her love and support. Make sure she talks to Kara. From what I've heard they really need to support each other as well as them needing each other. I hope things die down for you guys, god knows you can all use a break. You can take her home at 2 okay? And if you Maggie, Lena or Kara have any questions" she pauses and makes eye contact with Alex "just let me know okay? I'm here to help"

" Thanks Dr. Hamilton"

gives a final smile and nod and walks away to her office.

Alex walks back into Lena's room and sees that Lena has fallen back asleep and Maggie had gotten up from the bed and was pacing in a small line.

"Maggie." Alex pauses " I think we should tell Lucy what's been going on so she can bring Kara here, Kara deserves to know the truth as soon as possible."

" I'll go and call Lucy. I just won't give major details, just that she needs to come down here as soon as possible with Kara" Maggie went into the hall.

 **At Maggie's**

Lucy was sitting cuddling with Kara while watching a movie when her phone went off. Lucy put the phone to her ear.

" Hey Mags, what's up?"

"Hey, can you please bring Kara to the DEO please? Alex and I need to talk to Kara about what's been going on"

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can"

Lucy tells Kara that there's an urgent problem that needs to be dealt with at the DEO so Kara flies them over there in a matter of minutes.

" So do you know where Alex is Lucy?"

" She's up in Med Bay with Maggie, lets go"

Lucy and alex make their way up to the Med Bay in the DEO and once they make it to the room they see Alex and Maggie standing in front of a bed. Kara looked around them and saw Lena looking at her with tear filled eyes that are red and puffy.

" what's going on guys? why is Lena here? What happened?" Alex, Maggie and Lucy all looked to one another before Alex decided to be the one to tell her.

" Maggie went over to Lena's soon after you got to hers and she talked to Lena." Alex looks over to Lena asking silently if she can tell Kara the truth. Lena nods her head and Alex continues " Lena was a mess, Maggie asked what happened and Maggie had figured out that sh-she um she was.. she was raped." The last part had came out in a small whisper from Alex. Kara looked over to Lena and saw the waterfall that was becoming Lena's eyes and just went over to the bed and got up into the bed and hugged the women she loved while she continued to break down and sobbed like there was no tomorrow and holding on to the sweater Kara was wearing as if she thought Kara would disappear. Maggie, Alex and Lucy had soon left leaving the couple to themselves. Kara continued to hold Lena as they both slowly fell asleep safe in each others arms.

 **okay so i am so sorry this took so long... but today I sat down and finished the last half of this story. But I just had my graduation ceremony yesterday so that was awesome and fun and a little sad knowing I only have 15 days of school left before my 13 years of education are over :( I will be attending college in the fall for a creative writing program. :) Anyways thank you for being patient with this chapter and I hope I did a good job after having writers block for so long. Please leave a review about how you feel about this chapter. I'll try to update my other story soon but I've also started to work weekends again so I am so so so so sorry if updates keep coming slow but I guess that builds up anticipation. Thank you to any one who may be reading this until the end of this message lol. and if anyone is having trouble with depression, self harm or any other mental disorder or any problem- please feel free to message me.**


	5. Chapter 10

**What do we do now?**

 **I'm back, or at least i'll try to be.**

I woke up to Lena still sound asleep in my arms. I thought back to what had happened last night, though it's not something I hoped to remember. I looked down at the sleeping Luther curled up beside me and just admire her beauty and how peaceful she looks when sleeping. I just watching her sleeping peacefully but soon Lena started to talk and move.

" No" Lena pauses " Please stop! Please David." more tossing and turning happened Lena continued to toss and turn and I knew I had to get her to stop when she screamed bloody hell " Lena. Lena, lee." Lena wouldn't stop so she decided to try to shake her instead. Lena had woken up shaking and sobbing as if there was no tomorrow.

5 minutes later Lena was once again calm in my arms. I was glad I was able to get her to stop but I still wish I could take the pain away.

Lena woke up cuddled up to Kara, she smiled at the sight. She moved her head a bit and that, surprisingly, was enough to wake Kara up.

"Hey sweetie" Kara said with a smile on her face while brushing a lock of hair out of Lena's face. Lena smiled back at first and just cuddled closer to Kara, wanting to stay in that position as long as possible.

Kara was sitting there in her own thoughts, what would've happened if she had stayed to listen to what she had to say about what was going on with the guy. As Kara thought more her thoughts went back to the guy. That stupid, disgusting rapist of a man. Kara just thought about how she can't wait to get her hands on that dirty son of a bitch. Kara all of a sudden sat up.

" Lena, I'm just going to run to CatCo to tell James i'll need a few days off okay? Is it okay if i'm gone for about an hour or two?"

" Just hurry back okay? I don't want to be alone for too long." Lena gave a faint smile and gave Kara a quick kiss on the lips.

" I won't be long okay? Call me if you need me. Love you"

" love you too baby"

Kara arrived at CatCo to let James know what was going on. It took Kara a couple minutes but she found James with Winn in their secret office.

" hey James, listen something happened to Lena and I have to take care of her for a few days so is it okay if I use my sick days? I know this is unorthodox, but please."

" Kara you can slow down okay? You're talking a minute a mile. You can go ahead and take all the time you need. Just don't take more than a week okay?"

" Thanks James. And i'll be sure not to take too long to get back to reporting." she left after giving james a small smile.

After that Kara went to NCPD to talk to Maggie about locating the guy that did this to Lena. It took Kara all of under a minute to locate where Maggie was. She was talking to a couple other officers but Kara wanted to get this done and over with.

" Maggie, I really need to talk to you about a case with Supergirl. Is it okay if I get a statement? I know it may be early in the case but I could use a piece or two of information to bring to my boss, to keep him happy ya know?"

" Kara can I talk to in my office? I'll be there in a couple minutes." Kara just nodded her head and made her way toward her office. It had only taken a few minutes before Maggie came in.

"Alright Kara what can I do for you? I don't even know what case you're referring to." Maggie was looking at Kara the way she does when she knows someone is acting weird.

" I want to find Lena's rapist. I need to." Maggie could tell by the look in Kara's eyes that she was going to go after him as soon as she knew who he was.

" kara, I don't know if telling you who he is is a good idea. I know you, as soon as you know who this guy is you're going to end up going after him. Kara you have to promise me you won't go after him. I can't have you do that. This is Lena we're talking about. Your girlfriend needs you right now and she can't have you screw up any case we may have against him. So please promise me." Maggie was looking at Kara and saw the inner fight she was having with herself. It took Kara a few moments before she had replied.

" I promise Maggie. I love Lena and this is one case I don't want to screw up. Maggie please just tell me his name so I can locate him. I swear i'll go to you when I find him. "

" How about we look for him now? I have a couple hours before I have a meeting with my boss. What do you say?"

" Sure, but I need to know what his name is and what he looks like and also where he works."

" I just found out where he works a couple hours ago. I'll just bring you to where he works and we can both speak to him. His name is David Morrison and he works as a teacher at a high school about ten minutes from here."

"Okay. let's get going then. I want nothing more than to take this guy down."

" I know Kara, I know. Let's get going."

Kara and Maggie get in Maggie's car and drive to the high school.(Maggie and Kara decided they should drive rather than fly) when they walk into the school they go over to ask about which class David teaches in. They find out that his class is on the second floor and go up as fast as they can.

" Mr. Morrison?"

" yes? That's my name. What can I help you with?"

" we need to speak to you" Maggie pauses "alone. It'll just take a couple minutes. Class get back to your work. The principal with be in soon" Maggie and Kara walk out of the class followed by a very confused David.

" David Morrison you're under arrest for the rape of Lena Luthor, Susan marc, Ashlee smith and Amanda carmichael- you-" we were just about giving him the speech when a tiny voice interrupted.

" he's also rapped me ma'm" My heart just broke for this girl. She was just standing there crying.

"Kara do you mind driving this punk to the station?" in a lower voice she said " change into your supergirl outfit before going in" Kara nods her head before dragging David to the car.

" Maggie called Supergirl so she can deal with you. She'll be here in a minute."

" oh come on Kara. you know it doesn't take me a minute to fly somewhere." j'onn gives a slight smile before turning back to David. He picked David off the ground and off they went. Kara went back into the school where she found Maggie holding onto the girl that had just confessed to being raped.

Kara was the first to speak.

" what's your name sweetie?"

"Sarah Jacobs. I'm 17"

" Alright Sarah we got to go but do you think you could go to the hospital and get checked out?"

" I already have" Sarah had tears rolling down her cheeks and it was so heartbreaking.

" what did they say Sarah?"

" they said I was raped. They found semen in me. Luckily I didn't get pregnant but i'm still scared, or at least I was, scared of him coming after me again"

" Sarah I am so sorry. If it comes to it do you think you could go into court and tell your story?"

" I really don't want to but if I have to then I suppose it's okay."

Maggie had been the one talking but Kara is the one who ends the conversation.

" Thank you so much for talking to us Sarah. You're very brave. Here's my card with Maggie's number also on it. Feel free to call us whenever. Especially if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you so much guys. I'll talk to my mom and let you know what she thinks about this."

"Okay, thanks again for talking to us. Bye sarah"

" Bye"

Kara and Maggie get back to the DEO about 10 minutes and are walking to Lena's room when they see Alex walking out of it.

" hey Alex. How is she doing?" Alex had a stressed look on her face so Kara was a little worried.

" She's okay. She just misses you Kara. Go be with her."

" okayy?" Kara was questionable about it and she wondered what was wrong. " i'll see you guys later?"

" we'll be back in a couple of hours. Just gonna get a change of clothes and take a nap and shower."

" okay, see you guys later." After they said their goodbye's Kara went into Lena's room to see that Lena was sleeping. Kara smiled softly at the view. She kicked off her shoes and slid into bed with Lena and as soon as she had Lena curled up into Kara's side. Kara breathed in deeply and released the breathe, feeling thankful to have this incredible beautiful girlfriend in her life.

 **Thanks for reading this. I know it isn't that good. I'm sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 11

New chapter

Kara slowly woke up to see Lena sound asleep, with a peaceful expression on her face, she smiled at the sight and cuddled closer to her, moving her face and hiding it in the crook of Lena's neck. Kara's thoughts went back to Sarah, how she was only 17 and had gone through something so terrible and so life altering. Kara truly felt for that teenager. She felt even worse for her girlfriend.

" Lena, are you awake?" Kara asked, she waited for a reply and she got a soft, yet quiet, yes. " think you're up going home?"

" oh hell yes. I'm so sick of this place."

" alright, think you can stand?" Lena sat up in the bed and slowly moved her body to face the edge of the bed and slowly lifted her feet over and put her feet down on the floor and stood, shaky but still stood. Kara was right there next to her and was ready to catch her if needed. Lena was able to stand on her own and was just a little shaky. " i guess i'll take that as a yes." Lena gave a small smile and started to walk along with Kara.

Kara and Lena both slowly walked out to the control room to tell Alex they were leaving. They said by to Maggie since she was also with them.

Kara and Lena got to Kara's loft after a 3 and a half minute flight. Once they got to the loft Kara set themselves up for a marathon of One Tree Hill. Lena was half on top of Kara, her head up by Kara's neck. They were sitting him that for hours, enjoying one another's company and that's all they needed, just to be in each other's arms, Kara needed the reassurance that Lena was okay and safe.

 **3 days later**

A few days after Lena had been released from the DEO Kara and Lena got back to their regular routine of going to work and their lunches shared together in Lena's office, they're game nights on Friday's with James, Winn, Alex, Maggie, and j'onn sometimes. Sometimes, they would go to the bar on Thursdays, some Monday's Lena would take Sarah out to lunch and see how she was doing, how she was coping. Lena knew that the trial would be happening soon and she wasn't letting anyone know how she felt. They didn't know the date of the trial but she was terrified of David. Lena knew that if she was struggling, Sarah would be even more terrified than she was, she knew she had to be there for her.

Lena was currently sitting in her office just thinking about Kara and the trial. She found herself thinking about how she wasn't letting Kara in and how she was hiding how she truly felt.

2 hours later

Lena was walking into CatCo when a breaking news alert came up on the TV that caused her to freeze on the spot.

" _we have breaking news on David Morrison, the rapist of 6 girls ranging from 15 years old to Lena Luther, age 25, has made bail. While we now know the trial is in a week, more specially March 23rd, we hope that David gets what he deserves, a lifetime in prison. I know none of us feel safe with him on the streets so police advise everyone to travel in groups and to never walk alone at night. "_

Kara walked in as soon as the news broke and she was right by Lena's side as they said he made bail. Lena's legs soon got weak and Kara held her up and brought her to her office that cat had given her before she resigned from CatCo. Kara soon got to the room and brought Lena to the, as Lena says " the most comfortable couch in the world", and just brings her into her arms and that's when the dam just broke, Lena started sobbing and there was nothing Kara could so Lena was there sobbing for hours, Kara doesn't remember Maggie and Alex coming in and driving them to Kara's loft and getting them in bed together where Lena just wrapped her arms around Kara and held onto her as if she would disappear. They had been like that for about three hours.

" Lee? Do you want some tea?" Kara asked as softly as her voice would allow her to.

" yes please" Lena pretty much whispered due to her voice being raspy because of all the crying that had happened.

Kara went to get off the bed when Lena suddenly grabbed her wrist

" don't leave me. Please." Lena had tears running down her cheeks and Kara was close to tears as well.

"Alright, well how about you come with me?" Kara pauses and a second later she sees Lena give a small nod. " Maggie and Alex are still here, is that okay?"

" yeah Kar it's alright, I trust them so i'm fine." Lena give a very faint smile and slowly got up, Kara keeping one arm around her girlfriend.

Lena and Kara walk out to the living room and as soon as they do Kara brings Lena over to the couch and Alex immediately looks at Lena's face and pulls her close to her and Lena buries her head into the crook of alex's neck and snuggled into Alex and soon after she cuddled into Alex Maggie came to the other side of the young Luther and also started to cuddle with her. Kara came back and saw and it just warmed her heart, she knew how hard trusting people was for Lena and she was glad to see that she was completely trusting of them. Kara gave back and gave Lena her tea.

Lena, Maggie and Alex moved over so there would be room for Kara to sit with them. All of them had changed who they were sitting beside. It was like this from left to right; Maggie, Alex, Lena and then Kara. A couple hours into watching old episodes of One Tree Hill the TV broadcast was interrupted by breaking news.

" _It is coming to our attention that David Morrison has somehow managed to take off this ankle tracker. The police are continuing to warn people about heading out alone. Be safe National City. We'll keep you as updated as we can"_

Lena was terrified and started to shake, Alex brought her closer to her and put her hand on the back of Lena's head softly pulling her closer and stroking her hair. Alex was busy stroking her hair but she looked towards her sister and mouthed "Go"

Kara nodded, got up, changed into her Supergirl outfit, kissed Lena's head and flew out of the window.

 **Alright so what I'm planning might be triggering for some people next chapter, it'll have violence and worse.. Just be cautioned.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**


	7. This is important

**Alright guys, this next chapter has a major trigger warning being put on it. It starts at the beginning. This is actually really hard for me to write but I just can't change it. I have to write it the way I have planned the new chapter should, i'm not making any promises, be up tonight. I'll finish writing it and post it after my last college course tonight. The class ends at 9pm so it'll be like 10-12 hours before it's posted. if you have any concerns or questions feel free to Pm me**


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 6 or 7? I have no clue.

 **HUGE TRIGGER WARNING.**

Kara flew out the window and flew up high in the sky and scanned the city it took a couple but she did found him, David was hiding in some abandoned warehouse.

It had taken Kara about a minute to fly there since it was across from her loft. As Kara was beginning to get closer she began to feel weak. She was trying to figure out why when she saw her hands were turning green, she realized that it was kryptonite that was making her weak. She went into the warehouse and she started to feel the effects, she was unable to use her powers, she went to get out but was faced by 2 men with kryptonite guns, she turned around and two more men were there with guns and handcuffs as well. They threw something at her, a kryptonite dart, they hit her with three more and she started to lose consciousness, she faded into the everlasting blackness.

What she assumed to be hours later she woke up chained to a wall, her hands and legs spread apart, fear consumed her, she has been tied up before but never was she in such a vulnerable position.

" Hello , you're looking awful." A deep voice said

" well I think I would be, being in such a bad situation. What's your excuse?" Kara asked and she wasn't sure what would happen next. She ended up getting slapped a crossed her face,She whimpered in pain and looked up at her kidnapper and was shocked. She saw Maxwell Lord, and a second later David appeared too, a look of shock overcame her face.

" what do you guys want?" she wanted to try to sound strong but her voice deceived her.

" we want you. We want to see you struggle, we want to see you blood and hear you plead for us to stop. Max, what do you think we should start with?" David had a pure look of evil on her face and Kara had never felt so scared.

David and Max both picked up a kryptonite laced knife and they slowly started to get closer to her and just started using them, slashing every part of her body they could, listening to her screams and both smiling and laughing like the evil people they are. She knew in that moment that no one would be coming for her, at least not for days, she knew Maxwell Lord was evil and good at covering his tracks and that it would be hard to find her.

It was one hour later and they were still beating her, they had stopped using the knives and just started to beat her with their hands and legs, the kicks they were delivering to her stomach knocked the air out of her and caused blood to come out of her mouth and she was gasping for air. 20 minutes later they had stopped, they had left bruises and cuts on every inch of her body and just left her there. She had never felt this much pain before, she tried to stay conscious but she was slowly slipping, she couldn't stay awake anymore, she had lost consciousness.

AT THE DEO

One day later

Alex hadn't seen Kara all day and she just wanted to make sure that she was okay so she and Maggie decided to go to LCorp to see if she was with Lena

Lena was busy typing something on her computer when she heard the door open, she hadn't looked up so she didn't see that it was Alex and Maggie.

"Just a minute please, just finishing this up." Lena looked like she was doing something important and they didn't want to disturb her so they just waited by the door until she was done.

It had taken another 2 minutes before she was done typing and when she looked up she smiled at Alex and Maggie and invited them in.

" Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, what can I do for you? Is this business or personal?" Lena still wore a smile on her face

" Hi Lena, it's kind of in the middle of the two. Have you seen Little Danvers at all today?" Maggie asked. Lena tried to read her face and Maggie saw worry flash through lena's eyes.

" No, did something happen? I haven't seen her since yesterday, before she took to the skys. We all went home after that." Maggie and Alex weren't able to see it but they had an idea of what was going through Lena's mind.

" we were hoping you knew where she was, her tracker is disconnected and her phone was located at her Loft but we didn't find her there." Alex said and it was clear now that Lena was beginning to panic.

" Lena we'll find her, she's going to be okay, where ever she is, we know that she's strong." Alex tried to reassure Lena, as well as herself.

"Little Luther, i'm sure she'll turn up soon maybe she just-"

She had been cut off by the screen in Lena's office going from the LCorp logo to a live feed. There had been no image at first but then it had turned to a bloody and badly beaten Supergirl.

All three women gasped, Lena immediately had tears streaming down her face and Alex and Maggie just watched the TV for any ideas of where Kara could be.

Lena was just looked up and down at her beautiful girlfriend who she could barely recognize right now. Kara was in the most vulnerable position someone could be in. she saw that Kara was wearing her supergirl outfit but she also noted that it was torn to shreds, it was so badly torn up that Lena could see her girlfriends bra and her boy shirts that she occasionally wears. Lena feared for her girlfriend's life right now.

Lena, Alex and Maggie all watch the screen all hoping to see some movement from their friend, they were all praying and thinking,

" Please please please move, show some sign of life,please kara"

Their thoughts weren't coming true. Instead Maxwell Lord and David morrison came into the view of the camera. For the second time in a span of 3 minutes they all gasped.

"Hello National City, today you will see National City's "angel" and "heroine", as you citizens like to call her, fall. You will learn she is nothing but a fake and a false god who is not worthy of living and breathing the earth's air, she deserved to die on krypton, and she should have. Now we're going to make sure she pays, make sure she knows that she is not wanted here."

Alex, Maggie and Lena are all holding onto one another. They go by Lena's office window and notice that it is live streaming all across National look at each other and they all notice the fear that is laced on their faces. Lena goes to sit down on the couch, opposite of the TV for fear of falling over.

Max was standing close to Kara with something in his hands, it took Lena a minute to realize it was a cup of water. She was watching her girlfriends face, the water was thrown, Kara's eyes shot open and she was coughing and looking around trying to find anything when her eyes had landed on David and Maxwell Lord.

" Ah Supergirl, finally awake. Say hello to national city."

Kara looked right in front of her passed David and Max and saw the flashing red light, Lena could see her girlfriend trying to be strong and not show her fear but Kara was beginning to lose the battle when she heard their next words.

" So supergirl." Max had paused and David took over " or should we say Kara Zor el? Or better yet Kara Danvers?"

Alex, Maggie and Lena all looked towards each other and then outside where they all heard people gasping and knew that when, if, Kara got out of this, her life would never be the same. Looking back to Kara they had moved closer to her.

"Max what do you think we should do first?" instead of talking David just handed Max a bat, one for David as well.

Back at LCorp they were still watching the live feed. Lena was sitting when she saw what was going to happen but Alex ran over to the couch and just held Kara's crying girlfriend, Maggie also coming over to hold Alex.

EVen though they were all struggling to watch this their eyes stayed on the screen, Kara was taking hits every second and she was starting to cough up blood, not just small amounts, it was coming out both sides of her mouth. When they had finally stopped Kara's supergirl outfit was ripped even more, there was pretty much nothing left on her body but her sports bra and boy shorts. When the two demons in the form of human body's had stopped beating her, the chains she was held up with stopped rattling and she lay still, no sound coming out of her but coughs.

"David, you know what to do next." Max had a faint grin on his face but it was still very clear to see at the same time. David walked up to Kara with scissors in his hand and started to touch kara to get her suit off, she nearly screamed when he had grazed his hand over her boob. Kara was now only in her boy shorts and bra, she was scared out of her mind and she didn't want to admit to herself what she thought was going to happen.

David and Max cut off the rest off her bra and ripped her boy shorts off. Kara was now fully naked. Max was the first to make a move. He went up to Kara and started off by resting a hand on her thigh and soon began to kiss her, It wasn't soft and meaningful and passionate like Lena's were. No, instead this was rough and it hurt her. David and Max were both getting way too handsy for Kara's liking, they were getting too close to what was worth something on Krypton, not having sex until marriage. With Mon-El she was never able to get herself to want to go to that next step with him, she just wasn't ready.

Now here she was, chained up, weakened by the kryptonite. There was nothing she could do.


	9. Never going to get this back

**Thank you so much to SarahZorEl for letting me use bits from 'bound by kryptonite' chapter 1 in this chapter and the end of the last chapter I put up. Go ahead and follow her for her amazing stories, they are so good and so creative, I love them. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!**

Back on the streets of National City, time stood still. Newsrooms around the globe scrambling for anything they could get their hands on in regards to the young super. Meanwhile Cat Grant stood in her office transfixed at the screen, twirling the end of her glasses in her mouth contemplating her next move. Her thoughts where whirling, she felt sick. All she could think was that it was Kara HER Kara being tortured and subjected to this twisted game right now.

At the DEO everyone was on high alert. Winn was already scanning the footage for clues trying to see if he could trace it to a location but this guy was good.

Alex and Maggie where searching Kara's apartment for any clue as to when and where he might've taken her and J'onn was consulting with Superman and the president.

As Max and David were getting more handsy Kara was trying to stay strong by trying to divert their attentions elsewhere. She was until they decided that it was time to bring it up a notch. Max put a hand on her boob and started to squeeze it, not softly but rough and hard enough that it caused her to squeal and squirm but with the chains and the kryptonite cuffs still holding her up with her hands and legs apart, it was hard to move away from her kidnappers and their unexpected touches. To their delight and her dismay they started to slowly move their hands further upward over the firm muscle brushing his thumb over her velvety skin until David decided to let max take over. Max slowly started to move his hand down to thigh and move his hand closer to her vagina and started to rub it softly.

Sternly she stared at him menacingly, voice low a definite warning "Don't."

And that he took as a challenge. Grabbing at her cheeks with one had to keep her from saying more, he lifted his other arm and hit her across the face with a sharp slap. She yelped but held firm. Pacing he started, "Now Supergirl, where's that community spirit. I know you want it." His lips quirked "I've seen what you do when you think no one is looking…" she glanced up, eyes questioning brow crinkled. He saw this and continued "I know all about how you lie in bed at night staring up at the ceiling for hours at a time, how you touch yourself sometimes until you fall asleep…tell me do you often think of that daxamite who used to share your bed." Blanching Kara was stunned, she turned as red as her cape and gawked like a fish until she managed to gather herself enough to try to dig herself out of this situation, she wasn't about to discuss the intimate details of her sex life with this creep.

Swallowing Kara growled out "Is this what you enjoy doing, trying to humiliate women? Can you guys really get none, that you have to violate people's privacy and think your entitled to witness something your not?" She paused "Do you get off to it, is that why we're here, so you can taunt me with things you think you know?"

At that Max balled his fists, eyes white with fury he spat out "oh I know I'm entitled Supergirl your kind is nothing but filthy Vermin, I'm going to make you scream until you're blue in the face but not just yet, I quite enjoy revealing your little secrets.. I'm willing to bet it was that daxamite prince you pine over, why don't you tell the world how you used to bed an invader. How he followed you around like a lost puppy dog right up until the end."

With that she struggled against her restraints shouting curse words at him in Kryptonian. Mon-El was still a sore subject, she had been spiraling into a depression for the past few months. She couldn't sleep and when she did she'd only dream about those she had lost, it left her feeling even more empty every time she woke up and realized they were all still gone…Mon-El, Alura, Astra…Krypton it left her alone drifting numb. Finally resigning at the fact she was still too weak to escape she huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Are you done?" Kara asked, wanting this to just be over.

At that he barked out a laugh raising an eyebrow. "I'm only just getting started Supergirl." Slowly he worked his way around until he was stood behind her, fingers grazing her shoulders and collarbones as he admired her. "I can admit, for vermin you do stay in the most excellent of shape! I been wanting to feel you for quite some time." He leaned over bringing his arms around her until he was tracing her abs enjoying them dance under his touch.

"Stop touching me." Kara cried out but it did nothing to stop his advances.

Breathing shallow, face flushed Kara fidgeted twisting herself away from him as much as she could. He was palming her breast now, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. She was now heaving. She knew what was coming, she knew if the DEO didn't find her soon there would be no coming back from this. He would've taken the final pieces of her soul. If Mon El ever did come back she would never be able to look at him in the face again.. she was betraying him, this guy was forcing her to betray him. In a final stand she found any remaining courage to speak out, to speak up.

"You won't beat me. I've witnessed my planet burn to ashes, I was trapped for decades in the cold void of space…I even sacrificed the love of my life for this world, he was no invader he was a good man he stood by my side and fought Rhea with me until the end. I won't let you defile his name, I won't let you break me. After surviving all of that do you really think this scares me? I survived all of that. I'll survive this too." With that she grinned and held her head up high determined not to let him destroy her. But she wasn't just scared, she was terrified but she'd be damned if she let him know that.

He started slow, precise. He was mapping her skin as he moved along. Fascinated with her. He nipped at her ear, her neck and down to her collarbones, she could feel his hardness pressing against her back. She shivered, she was nauseated. She scrunched up her face, closing her eyes trying to stay calm and think happy thoughts. She whimpered. She kept her face turned away tear tracks lining her face, she just wanted it to be over.

Bracing herself his fingers slid down inside her, cupping her boobs and gliding through her wetness to her center. She bit her lip stifling her response, she was not letting him enjoy her reactions. She hated the way her body still reacted to physiological response. All of his touching had made her wet, she could still feel the jolts of electricity when he brushed over her clit. Her mind was swimming, it was overwhelming. She felt disgusted. This isn't what she wanted.

He started a steady rhythm, circling her clit rubbing her with his hand. He could feel her tensing under his fingers, so he pressed harder. Using his other hand to squeeze her nipple, occasionally sucking on her neck. He needed release of his own so he found himself grinding against her, moaning at the feel of himself against the curve of her back and the wetness under his fingertips. He still can't believe he finally gets to have her, he'd been far too patient.

Her orgasm was slowly building, she was really trying to hold it back but she knew it was only a matter of time until she was going to fall over the edge whether she wanted too or not. Eventually her mask fell as her restraint slipped and she started convulsing violently, aftershocks racking through her body as she choked back sobs. Flushed and clammy she kept her head down embarrassed and overwhelmed. She felt completely humiliated and totally violated. She hated him, her stomach hurt so much she needed to hurl and it was only getting worse with every breath she felt against her neck and every movement of his hands. She finally felt him remove his hand and start carefully caressing her legs. "P-please I..I can't I." She shook her head trembling.

Catco was silent, the buzz long gone, the city was mourning for what the hero had just endured. Everyone was speechless having watched the entire ordeal on national TV. Winn had tried to shut it down but this time his hacking skills couldn't beat the Max and David, they'd obviously planned it from the start. They'd all witnessed the kind hearted, bubbly and brave young woman who sacrificed herself daily get raped by that monster.

Her final stand, the latest speech had struck the hearts of the citizens watching. Learning more about her journey and what she had sacrificed for them along the way they couldn't help but be in utter awe of her strength, passion and sheer determination. Of course there where still the few who leered, objectified and made sexist remarks toward her image but most understood she was to be respected, she'd earned that at least. She didn't deserve this.

Cat had locked herself on the balcony cradling her bottle of bourbon, crying to herself at what Kara had lost, she knew the hero would be forever changed after this. Winn was still at his computer trying endlessly to find a location but with little success.

Alex, Maggie and Lena had collapsed to the floor, off of the couch they had previously been sitting on sobbing in Lena's office. Maggie was cradling Alex in her arms while Alex was holding Lena to the best of her ability.

They'd shut out the broadcast in the facility pretty quickly after they knew what was coming. J'onn was commanding strike teams, raiding facilities endlessly across national city looking. Superman was making sweeps and the president had decided to fly out personally after monitoring the situation from DC. The DEO was trying to figure out if Lena's mother had played a part in this.

Lena was furious and devastated watching the broadcast, how Max defiled her girlfriend. She knew that when they eventually found her she was going to need all of their support, the gravity of the situation laying heavy on her mind.

They DEO combed through L Corp records of Lex's expenses during his time as it's CEO of Luther Corp. Seeing if they could find a trail of breadcrumbs to follow to a Cadmus hideout. Max and David were clearly transfixed and clearly stalkers but the whole event seemed off to the DEO, they was broadcasting to the world talking about invaders. Those where all Lillian's words coming from Max's mouth.

On screen Kara was limp, her skin burned and her body ached, battered and bruised. She was having trouble staying awake, either the effects of the Kryptonite were getting worse or this whole ordeal had really zapped the energy out of her. At the clanging of metal, she looked up. He was stood in front of her, David had left when Max began to rape her. Removing his belt his hardness showing through the bulge at his crotch.

"Like what you see?" Max smirked

"Go to hell." Kara barked

Unzipping his jeans he worked them down his legs until he was stood in his boxers, he lifted his t-shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor then stepped aside. He shivered in anticipation, Rubbing at his crotch through the material. Kara was mumbling in Kryptonian, praying to Rao for her god to see he wasn't worthy of her. To Kara sex was a sacred act it wasn't given lightly and this went against everything she held dear. Kryptonian culture was conservative but she still held it close to her heart. Mon El was her soulmate she would've became his life mate if he hadn't been forced to leave earth. Her words got louder as she looked up at the red dot across the room, she knew people where watching her. She finished in Kryptonian and switched to English repeating the prayers, switching between both languages. He stood observing her inward defiance at what he was about to do. Little did they know around the country civilians prayed along with her, repeating her words as she looked into the camera. Communities chanted, watching with bated breath as he brought her knees forward.

Taking hold of his shaft he lowered the front of his boxers so it sprung free, he kneeled and let it rest against the side of her knee as he grabbed her head with both hands and looked into her eyes. She was still chanting, a blank mask guarded across her features. He kept looking straight at her as he lowered one hand and swiped it through the inside of her thigh. Gathering her juices from his previous achievement. He lifted up his finger, she didn't flinch as he sucked it dry moaning at the taste.

"Did you know how fucking sweet you taste? That must be an alien thing right?" Max had a sick look on his face as he continued to play with her.

With that he dipped the tip of his head into her wetness. Gliding it through her folds she gasped abruptly at the contact. Not knowing where to look, she lifted her head up and to the side. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of looking at her while he did this either. She was of Kryptonian nobility for Rao's sake, she deserved respect and to keep what little dignity she had left.

He pushed into her throbbing at the contact. She cried out, feeling him stretching her, hurting her. He started rocking back and forth, she could feel his weight pressing down on her, crushing her. She struggled to catch her breath as he picked up the pace slamming down inside her hard. Her walls started fluttering, he could feel her clamping down around him. He kept pushing, she was so tight it felt incredible to him. His tip grazed the bundle of nerves inside her and she froze, her body arching. She bit down again stifling her scream that hard, blood was oozing from her mouth for the third time in three days, blood also coming out from her vagina, she had never truly had sex before and he wasn't gentle, he was rough and aggressive and this was definitely not how she wanted to have her first. Tremors taking hold of her as everything faded to orgasm pushed Max over the edge and he squirted inside of her lining her with his seed. As he came down he rested his head against her shoulder whilst still inside of her.

Once recovered he gracefully got up, put his clothes back on and walked away, worshiping her body as he went.

Kara still being unconscious.


	10. I'm a fucking idiot

I only just realized that I've been spelling "luthor" like "luther"

I am so so so sorry... :(


End file.
